Discarded Notes (Theist)
The thought of multiple attributes, all must line up, will never allow you tobe Creator and connect concretely with God. -There could be other Actions of Pontential which would mean that Creator as a concept has peers. These other Actions could also be capable of reproducing anything else. Creator could just be a segment of an infinite scale of possible Actions for Potential. -You don't even know all of Creators attributes! Can you list them? Of course not, and that will always cause immediate doubt! -Creator seems certain, but when inspected, is actually a nebulous term! As most Concepts really are! -Creator is ACtualization which is Potential, but how can you be sure that Potential is universal to A-Infinity? You don't. - -Always Parts Unknown = If it isn't possible for Creator as a concept to still have parts your finite mind doesn't know about, than there is something that doesn't exist! >Besides, do you know all the infinite diffrent types of creating specifically? Than there Creator as a concept does have parts unknown! -Knowing That He Knows Better. -The Only Thing that grants certainty is an almighty sentient being! -the mind's eye can see that God loves us -Unbound - There are no laws or external factor or internal factors that 'control' God. He is Almighty and so exists and does whatever He wishes too. Therefore, the only real Certainty comes from a Benevolent Sentient Almighty Being! - -What Does God Want Us To Be? >God's nature is not limited to any single action. He is Creator and Destroyer both. But the A-Ideal, as per Aim of the A-Ideal, is only about Itself. That idea is the concept that is Theist. To be primarily about God alone. -Object of Attention = The A-Ideal Object of Attention, what It is all about, is Itself. Your TTB must therefore always be about this object first, and everything else second. Creator does not do that, therefore it is disqualified. -Worrying About TTB >We can never be totally sure of God's exact internal nature. >There is no guarantee that the human-concieved notion of Creator perfectly aligns with everything about the A-Ideal's monodominant substance. >The problem with Transference of Attributes is that we do not know all of the A-Ideal attributes, therefore we can never be totally sure which concept we know of is truly the concept/nature of the A-Ideal! >There really is no gaurantee that humans are given access to the concept with the list of attributes identical to A-Ideal . You must always assume that our closest concept or idea to the nature of the A-Ideal is merely the closest approximation. > -Immediate Certainty >You can hold the entirety of a concept in your mind, you can't do that with God. -Existential Distance Gives Parts -Starting Off Principle >Ind. alone does not answer all questions. Certainty comes in several forms. The question is whether you start out with Creator or Theist and than move from there to these other principles as needed. But remember, Creator starts off by being obviously real and existing, which Theist doesn't! -The Thing Specifically Refuted -Certainty By Closeness -God Could Still Have Parts >It's a constant feeling because you can't hold all of God in your mind, but you can hold the concept of Creator. >Creator Concept is God in His conceptual form. -Can't Hold All of God In Your Head -God's Conceptual Form -Real Certainty Is To hold It In Your Mind -Creators Supremacy = Can just create something better than anything else! -Closet to Farthest = Certainty starts within you and then you work outward from there. Creator, than Ind., than everything else. To do otherwise is to put the greatest emphasis on what you can know the least about, because that which is farthest is the least visible and may have parts. -First Knowing It Exists = Questions of Supremacy and Ind. come later. First, you must know that the TTB/Concept in question actually exists and than you can hold all of it in your mind. >The first question to ask is whether the thing in question exists and can you know all of it?! -Full Sightedness = You can only have certainty in that which you can see and which can have no parts (ie, that which you hold in your head). -Certainty Equals Closeness -You cannot Know All Of God - -Anything other than Ind. may not last forever, so only Ind. gives Certainty! Adding something to it only makes parts! >You can't start with Creator and than move to Ind. because that adds parts. And only Ind. can last forever, so only It gives True Certainty. >Certainty of Infinity (ie, it will last forever) is the real test of whether a TTB has the hold on Certainty. >The finite exists only thanks to the infinite, so in the quest to uncover True Certainty, the greater takes precedence over the smaller. Thus, Theist and Ind. comes before Creator and knwoing it completely in your mind. -Practically speaking, Certainty is having no limitations (lasting, universal, eternal, infinite, etc.). >You could shorten that to just saying that real and practical Certainty is simply having lasting ability. -The opposite of all Certainty is the Darkness (obvious to the mind). Therefore, whatever beats the Darkness is 'Certainty' and that thing's TTB is the TTB you need! -Trick of Creator = The trick of Creator is making itself look like certainty when really its just finiteness. - -Certainty & Supremacy -Pangs of Doubt Will Always Attack -Never Knowing All Of It = You will never know anything about any TTB. But the important thing is knowing what It is about and what Its nature/objective is? -Everything Has Parts Unseen = After all, anything is possible, including the concept of Creator in your head having parts unseen! -What Gives Certainty of Supremacy? >Indivisability! Theist is immediate to that, but Creator is at least two parts away (adds parts because it needs Ind. to be Creator TTB). - -Parts can be deceptive = Creator TTB can't know for sure that what we see going on inside the A-Ideal is all that really is. Doubtless what we glimpse is only enough that our minds can handle. -Unknowability still stands! -Multiple Origins Potential = Just because you can demonstrate in the realm of potential how the A-Ideal operates or came about doesn't actually prove that's how it is. The A-Ideal could have an infinite number of ways It exists, began existing, Self-Created, etc. These include an infinite number of ways It can be all other ways combined as well! -Actualization may be only one segment of the entire Substance of Divinity. How can you prove otherwise? -We don't know what other rules are out there! And your argument for exclusive nature will always be founded on only a few rules! -Even with logic, unless you know all the content of A-Infinity, there will still be room for emotional Doubt! -Anything that can be defined must have infinite variance, this will always fuck up your argument. Even trying to include them all will not save you. -Founding Principles = Your 'founding principles' can always turn out to be finite than you think. The idea of God being primarily Creator rests on the dichotomy of beginning and end, but whose to say there aren't an infinite number of variations to this? Maybe there is an infinite amount of other ways to exist or to 'begin to exist' that *somehow* have nothing to do with Creator? What then? >Founding Principles can easily be mistaken for universal truth until you really question yourself about what you can know of them. >For instance, take the idea that A-Ideal must be primarily Self-Creation because once the A-Ideal is and does everything that creates Itself. How do you know there isn't something(s) that steers it away to another concept? Maybe the A-Ideal does somethng primarily which is completely different from any notion of creating and yet our mortal minds can't grasp that, they can only grasp creation which is the closest approximate thing to that!? >Maybe the idea of segments or all actions leading up to one conclusion are themselves mere parts of a greater whole? >The problem with Founding Principles to any argument for what the substance of the A-ideal is is that they are always only the ones known to mortals. In truth, there must be an infinity of them within the A-Ideal! >How do you know the idea of the A-ideal being and doing an infinite number of things adding up to Its Self-Creation is only true within our own section of Existence?! How can you prove that it is or isn't!? > -Why not just God in general? -Potential to be about something else >Does this mean God doesn't contain the concept of non-actualized? >The problem of describing God, you automatically leave something out! >You can be Creator and believe there are multiple supremes or that Existence is fragmented. Being Creator is not always tied to a unified Existence! > -If Creator loses stuff of Creator, that is still a loss, because than there is not the fullness of the stuff of Creator. The concepts of those things still exist but they are lost. Creator is lesser for it. -Not so with Theist.Theist is only ever about the Object of the A-Ideal. The loss of other objects never adds or diminishes it. -Creator is about existence, or all things that exist, not just the A-Ideal. While the A-Ideal is the Canvass of Existence, Creator is about both the paint and the canvass, for the loss of either diminishes it. -To be Creator is to be about the act of creating which multiple objects do! Therefore, Creator is principally is about all of them. Existence happens to be the product of the Great Creator Himself, although strictly speaking it is not intrinsic to the definition of Creator TTB. -The chick from Zero Dawn dislikes God and yet she is Creator! -To be Creator is to be principally about all creatings, for to be anything less is different definition. -To be Creator is to be about creating. All creating. Intrinsically. Not just the Self-Creation. -While Creator is about existence in our current setup, there are an infinite number of variations where Creator isn't about existence, because in those the sum of all things is not creatings. -Whatever the meta-purpose of Creator, it is by definition about all creatings, not just Self-Creation. This feature is intrinsic to it and is foreign to the nature of the A-Ideal. -Etymology = The etymological definition of Creator is to be about all creatings. This is not the Aim of the A-Ideal! -Creator is about both The Creator and Creations, but the A-Ideal is simply about The Creator! So be Theist! - Category:Infinity Theology